1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a breaker distribution module. More particularly, the present invention is related to a breaker distribution module, which is able to change output voltage disposition at the same time reduce the cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric power is without a doubt one of the most important energy sources and important for everyone's living in the modern world. As a consequence, an electric distribution module has also emerged as one of the most popular technologies. For example, the main power source in the communication systems uses a +24 or −48 voltages as direct voltage output. Thus, the power source used in the communication systems usually comprises a +24 voltage output, a −48 voltage output or a combination of both a +24 and −48 voltage outputs.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional breaker distribution module. Referring to FIG. 1, the breaker distribution module 100 includes a cover 110, an insulation rod 120, a plurality of output terminals 130, a plurality of input busbars 140 and a plurality of breakers 150. The cover 110 includes at least a main body 112. The insulation rod 120 is disposed on the main body 112. Each of the output terminals 130 is also disposed on the main body 112. Moreover, each of the breakers 150 corresponds to one of the output terminals 130 and connects in between the corresponding output terminal 130 and the input busbar 140.
The input busbars 140 of the conventional breaker distribution module 100 determines the output voltage and each of the input busbars 140 produces the same output voltage value. The downside is that the conventional distribution module 100 cannot change the output voltage values when the structure of the breaker distribution module is set or when the module is in operation carrying electricity.
FIG. 2 illustrates a three dimensional structure for an insulation rod 120. Because there is a distance in between each of the output terminals (for different output voltages), thus extra work is needed for the insulation rod 120 to produce different output voltages. This causes the increase in cost for producing an insulation rod 120.
FIG. 3 illustrates a three dimensional structure for a conventional input busbar 140. The input busbar 140 is composed of a plurality of bronze columns 144 riveted on a base 142 as the output terminals. The bronze columns 144 not only increase the electrical resistance, but also increase the cost in manufacturing the input busbar 140.
Therefore, an improved breaker distribution module is desired when considering the shortcomings of the conventional breaker distribution module have and importance of such device in every day's life.